sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nack the Weasel
Nack the Weasel is a Mobian wolf-weasel hybrid and mercenary who has been employed at various times by Dr. Eggman. Along with Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite, he is a member-and leader-of the Hooligans. Appearance Nack is a purple-and-white weasel with a long bent tail, a large blue nose, and blue eyes. He sports a rather large pointed tooth, visible even when his mouth is closed. He wears a brown fedora, a brown belt, brown gloves with metal plates, and brown and white boots. History Sonic Triple Trouble Nack was opposing Sonic and Tails in the race for the Chaos Emeralds (together with Knuckles the Echidna and Dr. Eggman). Contrary to Knuckles, however, who is mind-controlled by Eggman into fighting Sonic, Nack is purely motivated by his greed, as he seeks to steal the Chaos Emeralds for himself, but he never knew the true power of them. Sonic and Tails fought Nack for control over the Chaos Emeralds, while Nack fought them on his Marvelous Queen. At some point, Nack formed a criminal trio with Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite. Honey Hive Heist Treasure Team Tango Their endeavors eventually led to a confrontation with Team Rose, Team Dark and the Babylon Rogues over a Sol Emerald. The Shattered World Crisis During the events of the Shattered World Crisis, Nack and his fellow Hooligans were hired by Dr. Eggman to retrieve the seven Chaos Emeralds. With the help of a device built into the Marvelous Queen to detect the gemstones, the trio located an Emerald in the Pumpkin Hill Zone. However, they then ran into competition: Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix. The two teams engaged in a brief battle, each believing the other to possess the Emerald, but broke it off after recognizing that neither of them had it. Nack and his teammates then took off in search of the Emerald, but the heroes' comments about the world being in danger provoked some displeasure from Bark as to their course of action. However, Nack reminded him of his previous actions, and questioned whether he was willing to trust the fate of the world to the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters. The trio of crooks ran into the Chaotix again after they succeeded in finding not only the Chaos Emerald but Light Gaia as well. A Dark Gaia Titan then appeared and attacked, and Nack and his team took advantage of the distraction to capture Chip and steal the Emerald. They then fled the mine, with Bean destroying all the passageways to insure that Knuckles, the Chaotix, and the Titan were trapped. However, the resourceful heroes managed to escape, and tricked Bean into attacking the Titan with his bombs, a display Nack wished Bean had performed on other occasions. The heroes recovered Chip and the Emerald, and then tricked Nack and company into pursuing a false reading, courtesy of Espio the Chameleon's modifications to their Emerald tracker. Nack and his teammates were forced to report back to Eggman empty-handed, and the mad doctor ordered that they repay him by entering the Chaos Emerald Championship. They thus entered the tournament-organized by Breezie the Hedgehog-alongside Team Fighters and others. Eggman ordered the group to sabotage Casino Park's defenses if they couldn't win the tournament, though Nack insisted that Eggman pay them separately for that task. Upon seeing Nack panic at the presence of Team Fighters Bean suggested moving immediately to that plan; however, Nack regained his composure and decided to try and fulfill their original mission first. He managed to pass the first round, Bean doing likewise by defeating Espio, but Bark lost to Knuckles by knock-out. Fearing that one of them would likely have to face Sonic in the tournament, Nack contacted Eggman and questioned whether he wanted them to immediately move on to the sabotage plan, but was informed that Eggman wanted to try beating Breezie at her own game first. Much to Nack's frustration, Breezie-who had promised that the tournament bracket would be arranged in their favor-pitted Nack against Bean, forcing the Weasel to deal with his partner's usual zaniness. After a long, humiliating fight, Nack knocked down his subordinate and ordered him to yield. The next round found Nack going up against Knuckles, with the Weasel attempting-on Bark's advice-to trick his opponent into making a mistake by making him mad. However, Nack's efforts failed to stir his opponent, despite his mention of Knuckles' loss of the Master Emerald and his rather excessive defeat of Amy Rose during their match. Furious at Knuckles' stoic response, Nack attempted to goad him into action by hitting him, only to play right into the Echidna's hands. Nack was swiftly defeated, and subsequently took up a sniper position watching the championship match between Knuckles and Sonic. After Bean and Bark took the power out of the arena, Nack prepared to kill Sonic and Knuckles, but his focus was shaken thanks to Metal Sonic's arrival. Soon, Nack was called by Dr. Eggman, and was given a new mission: rob the vaults of Castle Acorn and steal the seven Chaos Emeralds within, with the Witchcarters and Metal Sonic backing him up. Despite knowing the risks, Nack led his team and their backup into Mobotropolis, and was surprised to see Eggman's ideas work for a change, despite Gemerl's attempt to stop them. When King Acorn himself confronted them at the vault, Nack, with some amusement, ordered him to move gunpoint, but was caught off-guard when he attacked them. After Bark knocked King Acorn out, Nack had Bean blow up the vault and stole the briefcase containing the Emeralds. The trio then took the gems to Metal Sonic, who left to deliver them to Eggman while Nack, Bean, Bark, and the Witchcarters kept Gemerl occupied. However, Nack and the others were forced to retreat as Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat came to the rescue. Personality Nack is largely a greedy, self-serving individual; his loyalties and morals are flexible so long as he gets what he wants. He is quick to betray when it suits him, and though he is somewhat clever and wily, he often seems plagued with bad luck. Despite his line of work, it especially hurts his pride when things do not go his way; this often leads to him losing his temper or becoming indignant. Along this line, he tends to hold grudges for those he feels have wronged him, though his greed can still overcome this in the right situation (and vice-versa). Easily capable of violence and cruelty, he cares for little besides riches and his bike, the Marvelous Queen. Powers and abilities As implied by his nickname "the Sniper," Nack is a skilled marksman, and is also a capable pilot behind the controls of his Marvelous Queen airbike. Weapons and equipment Nack's primary weapon is a laser gun, though he has used other gadgets in the past. He also has a hoverbike known as the "Marvelous Queen", which is able to extend to accommodate multiple passengers. Relationships Allies * Babylon Rogues * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (occasional employer) ** Metal Sonic ** Witchcarters * Hooligans ** Bark ** Bean Enemies * Chaotix * Dark Gaia Creatures * Gemerl * Kingdom of Acorn ** King Nigel Acorn ** Royal Guard * Knuckles the Echidna * Freedom Fighters ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Big the Cat *** Cream the Rabbit *** Blaze the Cat See also * Nack the Weasel * Nack the Weasel Category:Males Category:Weasels Category:Characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Mobians Category:Wolves